


Stress Relief

by blueraspberryrodimus (rosecolouredspectrespecs)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: I have no regrets, NSFW, NSFW text, Optimus Prime - Freeform, Reader Insert, Reader has breasts, Sticky, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, TF, TFP - Freeform, Titty fuck, Transformers - Freeform, breast mention, but it ended up really self indulgent, optimus prime x reader, tf request, tfp optimus, this was originally a request from tumblr, valveplug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 11:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18690256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecolouredspectrespecs/pseuds/blueraspberryrodimus
Summary: Optimus loves titties, but we already knew that.(Request from tumblr: "What about TFP OP getting a titjob?" that turned hella self indulgent.)





	Stress Relief

He would never ask you to do this for him. But you could see how stressed out he really was, mission after mission, never catching a break. You stayed up late with him while he worked. He insisted that you head off to bed, you’d need your sleep, especially if you were to accompany him on tomorrow’s mission as well.

“Optimus, you really need to sit back and relax. You’re putting too much stress on your spark. That can’t be good for you.” You sat up on the desk, attempting to block his concentration. He shot you a look, unamused. “I mean it, big guy. You just need to unwind.”

“You of all people should know that is not something that I can do,” he turned to work at another monitor. You pushed yourself off the desk to move in front of him again. “I understand why you are concerned, but I do not have the time to cease vigilance.”

“I just really think you need something to get your mind off work. And I can think of a few things that might help you relieve some of that stress,” you stroked the armor of his leg plating. He paused his work to look down at you. “I promise it won’t disappoint.” He looked away again. You knew Optimus could play coy. But you knew how to wrap him around your finger and get his engines revving. The bigger the mech, the harder they fall.

“Well, I am very stressed out. And I know what I like to do to help with that,” you fiddled with the waistband of your jeans. Your ran your hands down your body, paying special attention to your breasts. That caught his attention. You crossed your arms, gripping onto the hem, and twisted your shirt over your head. You tossed it over at his feet. He was fully paying attention to you now. You knew his weaknesses and you’d use it to your advantage. Your hands cupped your breasts and played with them in your bra, pinching them through the fabric causing your nipples to show obviously through. You looked up at hi, biting at your lips.

“How about some of that stress relief, big guy?” You pouted and reached for his servo. You led him away from his work and over to a comfortable place to seat him on the floor. It was much easier to play with him sitting down. You straddled over his narrow hips, hands pressing to his windshields and kissed him on the mouth. He was more eager than you anticipated because he kissed you back, hard. His glossa curious for immediate access into your mouth and you let him. His hands roaming over your body just as your own hands did before. He caressed you through your bra, being careful of the delicate flesh, giving them a gentle squeeze. The click of his cooling fans was audible. One of your hands caressed this cheek, the other reaching around to unclasp the hooks of your bra. You wriggled out of the straps and tossed it aside. He lifted you up, mouth plates immediately suckling on the soft flesh of your chest. His glossa encircling your nipples as he massaged into your hips. Likewise, you traced circles onto the now fogging glass of his windshields. The hum of his engines revved, and you knew you had him right where you wanted him.

You started to undo the belt of your pants, careful not to disrupt the ministrations his was performing on your chest. You loved the attention, it felt good. He was hardly disrupted when you found your way out of your shorts. Nearly bare except for that of your underwear. You bucked your hips into his and you heard a low groan emit from his vocalizer. You couldn’t imagine how much pressure was building behind his panels.

“Optimus, why don’t you open this up for me?” Without hesitation, you heard his panels disengage and could feel his spike pressurize against your ass. 

You managed to distract his mouth with your own again for a moment before kissing down his sensitive neck cabling, down his chassis, kissing over the glass, down his abdomen, and planting soft kisses to the head of his spike. You kissed down his spike before leading with open mouthed kisses at the soft, plush folds of his valve. Another deep, audible moan just barely heard beyond the sounds of his cooling fans now hitting full blast. You flattened your tongue and lapped up the length of his valve before wrapping your lips around his anterior node. Your hands were busy at work, slipping two fingers into his valve, knowing that it was nothing in the grand scheme of things, but to a mech who would go eons without letting his interface be services, two could almost push him over the edge. But you wouldn’t let that happen. Even as you worked his spike with your other hand, working him in sequence with each other, you wouldn’t let him near overload.

But what really drove him close was when you removed those fingers from his valve and used them as lubricant on those perfect tits. Wetting your nipples then sucking and licking the fluids off of your fingers. And when you leaned down to fit his thick spike between your breasts, he had to hold himself from overload. His hips bucked up into you, truly coating them in more of his fluids, making them slippery and perfect to fuck into. You loved it. You loved when he would let his more primal side take over and use you like this. You loved the way the hot metal of his spike rubbed against your sensitive skin, and you’d make the most obscene sounds as he did. And you’d slip your own fingers beyond the waistband of your underwear to toy with your own sex. Slick and wet with your own arousal. It was dirty, you knew it, he knew it. And when he would fuck up between your tits just right, you’d open your mouth and stick out how tongue, taking his spike between your perfect lips. He loved your body, the soft, squishy parts of you, specially molded for him to seek pleasure from when you’d let him.

You teased your own body, hands alone bringing you close. And you looked at him propped up, optics just barely online, servos helpless as they fisted through your hair and on the back of your shoulders. His mouth hung open, just a little, jaw clenching every now and then. You were so close, just a little more.

“Optimus, I’m so close. Do you want me to cum for you?” A desperate burst of static was all he could emit, and you knew you’d won. You hit your orgasm with such vigor that Optimus screeched to an overload himself. Hot spurts of transfluid pumped over your breasts and face. Big mech, big mess. His spike twitched between your breasts, still shooting sticky ropes, painting you absolutely filthy. He onlined his optics to see what a mess he had made of you. A weak smile spread over his faceplates.

“So how do you feel now?” you smirked. He eyed down to your chest, marked with his transfluid, and repressurized all over again. It was a good night to relieve some stress.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, send it over to me on tumblr @blueraspberryrodimus


End file.
